


Definition of Friendship

by TheSymbolofFaith (TheWaterGoddess)



Category: C.I.D. (India TV)
Genre: Challenge fic, Friendship, Six Word Challenge Story, Six Word Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 20:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14655368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaterGoddess/pseuds/TheSymbolofFaith
Summary: For the Six – Word Story Challenge. One line that described their friendship. Six short words of great importance. Forty – three letters that meant the world to them. A unique, unbreakable bond of friendship to last forever.





	Definition of Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> For the Six - Word Story Challenge.
> 
> I must confess, I am pathetic at writing short stories. I can lengthen a story forever, but shorten it? I suck at that.  
> Please appreciate my effort :) [Meh! You can think what ever you want of my story, be honest about it and let me know.]
> 
> I have written this story on friendship and as per the requirement, there are no proper nouns. You could take the friendship to be between any one you would like.
> 
> There have been a few amazing friendships portrayed between members of the CID Team, be it - Vivek and Fredericks, Abhijeet and Daya, ACP Pradyuman and Dr Salunkhe, etc. Insert your favourite characters and read it!
> 
> You could also take it to be friendship between couples. It is said that a man and his wife are each other's closest friends.
> 
> Please read it, and let me know whom the story made you think of - be it someone from CID, your own best friend or perhaps your parents.

_**...** _

  
_Their friendship symbolised Loyalty in Adversity._   
  


_**...** _

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review!
> 
> And also, the results for this challenge are out.  
> So heartiest congratulations to Kuki17 and A. S. Anjaana for winning!


End file.
